Imprisoned
by whippasnappa
Summary: Kira had always been loyal to Gin. Even when he betrayed Soul Society, Kira still followed him. But when Kira is caught, he is branded as a traitor. The penalty? Death. Would Gin risk coming back to save Kira? Is Kira worth it? GinxKira/Yaoi


Kira had always been the most reliable vice-captain in soul society. When he had been working under Ichimaru Gin, he had always followed his captains ordered diligently, no matter what they may have been.

If you had told Matsumoto he would become just as big a traitor as his previous captain, she would have laughed. But as she looked at Kira through Kido-reinforced cell, she wasn't laughing. "Why?" she asked him desperately.

Izuru looked up at her sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Matsumoto gripped the bars. "Don't apologize to me; just tell them it was a mistake! It has to be!" she shouted. At her loud voice, Hitsugaya poked his head round the door, giving her a warning look.

She never should have been down here in the first place, and he was putting his job on the line by letting a vice-captain into the high security cells. "Ah, taichou, sorry." She said quickly. Toushiro gave her another look before going back around the other side of the door to keep watch again.

"It wasn't a mistake." He said quietly. Matsumoto looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. "I love him." He admitted. She sighed.

"Gin isn't the same now. He's a killer!" she said, trying to make Kira see the error of his ways. "Who has he actually killed?" he asked. Matsumoto opened her mouth to give examples, but came up blank. "I can't deny it now. They've already seen me wearing that ring. And it had Gin's reiatsu surrounding it." He said.

"He actually _proposed _to you?" she asked slowly. Kira nodded.

"Can you get me the ring back?" he begged. "It means a lot to me."

"Kira, their going to kill you for this, don't you understand?" she hissed.

"I know." He said shakily. "Can you get me the ring?"

"Just deny it! It's worth a try," she said. Much to her surprise, Izuru shook his head.

"no." he said simply. "I'm not ashamed to love him. You haven't seen the real him! He doesn't agree with Aizen."

"It's probably all lies, Kira." She said softly.

"Please, I'm begging you, get me the ring." He pleaded.

"Aright." She said. She walked out shaking her head. She couldn't believe how much power Gin still held over him. He was a heartless killer, a traitor.

"Taaaaaichou, I need a favour," she said. Toushiro frowned.

"What now?" he asked, thinking of the paperwork that would be piling up on his desk. It was like a curse. If he left the office for more than ten minutes, when he got back he would be swimming in mission reports that all needed checked over and approving.

"You know that ring that was confiscated from Kira?" she asked.

"The one with Gin's reiatsu all over it?" Toushiro asked dauntingly, almost knowing what was coming next. Matsumoto nodded enthusiastically. "We need to get it for Kira." She said.

"No." the short captain snapped. He would not be dragged into anymore of this.

"Please? You have no idea how much it means to him! I know…Gin betrayed us, but Kira really does love him."

"No, Matsumoto, and that's final." He said, starting to walk down the corridor at a fast pace. "Their going to kill him for this. Can't we at least give him this last thing he wants? After everything he's done for us." She said. Toushiro stopped. Kira had always been a good friend to both of them, he couldn't deny that. He sighed. He was getting a headache. "Fine," he growled.

After breaking into the security vaults and recovering the ring, Matsumoto hurried back and passed the small item through the metal bars. "Thank you!" Kira said, putting it back on his finger. He stared at it wistfully. "I'm really going to miss you, you know." He said. Matsumoto swallowed quickly.

"Kira, don't." she said, knowing if he said anymore she would end up crying.

"You've been a good friend to me all these years and even now, you helped me." He said. The fact that Kira really was going to be killed was finally sinking in.

When the day came, Kira was led into a room filled with people that he had never seen before. They were staring at him hungrily. This was a chance they couldn't let slip by. Killing traitors was one of the best ways to keep the rest of soul society in place.

Letting Aizen, Gin and Tousen escape had been unfortunate. A man with a long white beard and a deep booming voice stood up and began reading from a large scroll. His voice was so deep Kira had a hard time making out what he was saying.

"…allegiances with Ichimaru Gin, a known traitor of Soul Society. You have been found guilty. Do you have any evidence that you can present to us that may prove otherwise?" he asked. Kira stared straight back at him.

"No. I can't. Because it's true. I love him." He said. The court erupted in scandalised whispers and pointing. The bearded man cleared his throat and the court was silenced. It was obvious he didn't get many complete confessions.

"Very well. Take him to the execution room." The man said. Kira allowed himself to be pulled through the room without struggling; he knew when he was beaten.

The execution room had a lot less people inside. A man was stood in the middle, holding his sword. So that's how he was going to be killed. He always thought it would be something fancier. He was pushed to his knees and the blade was pointed against his throat. He couldn't deny being scared. He never thought things would end up this way. Then again, he never thought Gin would return his feelings. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He wouldn't have wanted things differently. Although it was risky having Gin sneak into soul society at night, Kira knew eventually he would be caught. He just wished he could see Gin a last time, but he knew that was one last request that couldn't be granted. "Now!"

As he heard the command shouted from the other side of the room he knew it was time. Inside of the cold metal of a blade hitting him, he felt something warm and soft behind him. As he recognised the familiar reiatsu that wasn't being bothered to be masked, his eyes snapped open. Gin held him close and pulled him away from the man who was just about to kill him.

"Na, Izuru, did ya miss me?" he asked. Kira sighed. Suddenly, something dawned on Kira. He pushed Gin away. "Why haven't you masked your reiatsu?" he shouted angrily. "You know how powerful you are! Everyone in soul society will know you're here!" he said.

"Its fine, Izuru." He said. "I'm not lettin em kill ya." He said. As people advanced on them, blades drawn, Gin grabbed Kira and pulled him out of the room. "I'm takin ya with me this time." Gin said.

Kira looked up at him happily. Many times Kira had offered to go to Hueco Mundo with him, but Gin, for some reason, had always refused. "What about Aizen?" Kira asked.

"I can take ya to a place where he wont find us." He assured the blonde. As they ran through the winding streets, Kira saw a black opening. It looked like the sky had ripped apart. He had seen Gin appear through this many times. Just a little further and he would be free to be with Gin.

As they closed in on the gap, they realised they had been followed by a large amount of shinigami. No doubt they had sensed Gin's reiatsu and had been sent to detain him.

Matsumoto caught up with them first. Kira stopped. If Matsumoto was willing to fight, he was in trouble.

He could never hurt his friend. Knowing she would get an earful from her captain later, she stepped aside and let them through. Although she didn't want to let Gin escape, bringing Kira back would mean bringing him back to his death, and she couldn't do that.

Kira had never been happier. Living with Gin had been something he had wanted for a long time, but he had never been able to because of the circumstances. Gin, however, wasn't as happy with their living arrangements.

He had sensed Aizen's furious reiatsu several times, and many times they had been close to getting caught. In preparation for bringing Kira to Hueco Mundo, Gin had made a building with walls that would block his reiatsu from Aizen.

Kira was lying on their bed. Even the bright smile on his face couldn't distract Gin from the dark circles under Kira's eyes and how much paler he had become. Hueco Mundo didn't have night or day and Kira hadn't seen the sun since he had left Soul Society. Being in Hueco Mundo wasn't doing him any good. "I think we should go ta the real world, Izuru." He said.

"We could stay there." He added. Kira sat up.

"What? Why?" he asked. Gin sat on the bed beside him and placed his hand over Kira's face, tracing the black circles under the blonde's eyes. "It aint doin ya no good being here."

Kira kissed him. "Whatever you want to do, that's fine." He said. "I love you." He said softly. Gin smiled. "Yeah, I know. I love ya too, Izuru."

* * *

Ichigo sat up suddenly, staring out the window. That had been strange. A person had just walked by who looked _just _like Ichimaru Gin. That's if Gin wore jeans, which he didn't. Then again, Gin wouldn't stray from Hueco Mundo. He watched as a blonde man ran to catch up with the Gin-look-alike. Ichigo frowned as they held hands and carried on walking. Weird.

That guy looked a bit like Kira. He lay back down on his bed, throwing Kon off as he tried to steal his comfy spot. He couldn't wait until he told Rukia. Gin and Kira, in the real world, holding hands. "It would have been _really _funny if it had really been them." He told Kon. The stuffed toy blinked. He had recognised the reiatsu at once, even if they were in Gigai.

"Idiot." Kon muttered.

* * *

A/n: That's the end! My first fic that isn't either Naruto or Harry Potter. I think the GinxKira pairing is just so cute, I had to do something!

Please review; let me know what you thought of it! Good, bad, all comments wanted!

Whippasnappa xx


End file.
